No, Your Life Is Better!
by The Fairy Princess
Summary: Ron had always envied Harry, and Harry had always envied Ron. When school is over for the summer, Hermione comes up with a plan to give them what they want: the chance to live the others' life. (Set during the Summer before Prisoner of Azkaban) For the summer, Harry is in Ron's body and vice versa, and plenty of stuff is going to happen. At the end, whose life is better?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, the awesomest person ever! Please tell me what you think in the reviews, I'm dying to hear from you! **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter One**

Hermione was already in the carriage, reading. She found a fascinating spell that allowed two people to switch bodies, but they would keep their own minds. She found the principle marvellous, but knew she would never have the opportunity to use it. She flipped the page and read the next spell, one that caused a person to go temporarily blind.

Ron and Harry entered the carriage a few minutes later, deep in conversation. "I don't want to go back to the Dursleys." Harry complained.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. You only have your cousin to deal with, right? I have Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. It's a nightmare at my house during summer." Ron replied.

"At least your parents don't hate you. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hate me. Not to mention the fact that my Aunt Marge is staying this summer."

"I would happily deal with them rather than stay at my place."

"I would rather have your life. I've never had a proper family; it's always been _them_ and _me_ at Privet Drive. I want a mother, I want a father, and I want to have a sense of home."

Just then, Hermione got an idea. "Wait… guys, I think I know what to do!"

"What?" They both asked.

"Well, there is a spell in this book that allows two people to switch bodies! Maybe you guys could try that!"

"How long does it last?" Ron asked, "Because I don't want to wake up and be back in my house."

"It last until it's reversed, and the spell to do that is in here as well. You guys could switch bodies for this summer, and then I could reverse the spell when we meet up again at Diagon Alley!"

"I want to do it." Ron nodded.

Harry thought it was all too good to be true. Harry knew that Ron slightly envied him, but Ron had no clue how much Harry envied Ron. He had everything Harry wanted, a family, a home. Not only would Harry get to escape the Dursleys for three months, but he would get to really experience family life.

"I want to as well."

Hermione flipped open the book to the page she found the spell on. "Okay, it says here you two need to stand back to back, and hold hands." They both groaned but did it. Hermione actually found their discomfort comical.

She raised her wand, made sure no one was looking, and cast the spell, "_Commuto corpora_!"

They both fell forwards, and first she thought it hadn't worked, but then Harry shouted "Harry, are you awake?"

So it had worked. Hermione was very proud of herself.

Harry and Ron sat discussing what they must do. "Okay, well you know what my trunk looks like, right?" Ron asked, and Harry nodded.

"Well, I know what your family looks like," said Harry in Ron's body, "but you don't know mine, do you?" The Harry version of Ron shook his head. "Okay, well Vernon is large, has no neck and about twenty chins." They all laughed. "Petunia is skinny, has a long neck and will most probably be near my cousin, Dudley. Dudley is round, has blonde hair and a smug expression on his face."

"Okay, I'll try to find them. What's your address again in case I don't?"

"4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"But Surrey's like an hour and a half from London!"

"I know, it's not ideal, but you have to do it. Maybe I could point them out to you on the platform."

"Yeah, okay. Anything else I should know?"

"Do everything they tell you, do not attempt to argue with them. When Aunt Marge comes, do your best to ignore her. And get my Hogsmeade form signed, will you?"

"Yes, of course. Okay, with Mum and the rest, just help out when she needs it, stay out of Percy's way and you should be fine. I will send and owl for your birthday, will I be able?"

"I don't know. Probably, just threaten them with magic or something."

"Don't they know you're not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts?"

"They probably do," Harry laughed, "but they don't want to risk it. They have this image that everything needs to be tidy and orderly, and we wizards certainly don't fit in with that image."

When they arrived at the station, they thanked Hermione, hugged her goodbye, and headed out through the wall into Kings Cross. Harry pointed out the Dursleys and bid Ron a good summer. Harry went over the Weasleys where Ginny was already embracing Mrs Weasley.

"Oh hello Ron!" she beamed.

"Um, oh hi… Mum."

If she seemed confused, she didn't show it, but she may not have had time to. Fred and George had just come through the wall and were making a real loud racket.

Harry saw himself walking off with the Dursleys; it was really odd for him. He waved Ron goodbye but he must not have seen.

They headed out the front of Kings Cross, away from Hogwarts, ready for the summer.

The adventure had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Harry**

The Ministry had provided cars again for the Weasleys. In one car, Arthur, Ginny and Percy, and in the other, Molly, Fred, George and Harry disguised as Ron.

Harry was wedged in between Fred and George, who wouldn't stop staring. It was probably because Harry was sweating profusely, and sitting too straight and still. That attitude was very unlike Ron, so Harry tried more to sit how Ron would. This didn't stop their staring.

"So, _Ron_, how was your train ride back?" Fred asked.

"Oh, um. It was great. Harry, Hermione and I just chatted and promised to write and stuff." George raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, how is Harry?" George asked.

"Oh… he's great. I think he may not want to go back to the Dursleys though, he was complaining about it most of the ride home."

"Oh, that poor boy! Stuck in a house full of muggles with no appreciation of him!" Mrs Weasley piped up from the front.

"Yeah." Harry said after a moment of silence.

"Planning on meeting up with Harry this summer?" the twins asked.

"No, I don't know if he'll be able to…"

"We'll see if we can organize it!" Fred suggested.

"That would be a great idea!" Mrs Weasley declared. "But it would have to be towards the end of the summer."

"Why?" All three boys asked.

"Oh, Arthur made me promise not to tell until we got home… Oh, okay. We've won a contest in the Daily Prophet to go to Egypt!"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Do you think I'd joke about that Ronald?" It took Harry a moment to realise that it was him she was talking to.

"No, Mrs Weas- I mean, Mum." Fred and George were on his case more than ever. They would not take their eyes off him. Eventually, he tried to act like Ron to get them to stop.

"Would you mind quitting that? It's getting on my bloody nerves!"

"It's getting on my bloody nerves!" they mimicked.

"Boys, leave your brother alone." Mrs Weasley said.

_This is all wrong; we shouldn't be doing this… I get to go to Egypt with Ron's_ _family while Ron has to stay with the awful Dursleys and deal with my Aunt Marge. This isn't going to end well…_ Harry was thinking.

When the car stopped, Harry grabbed Ron's trunk, went up to Ron's bedroom and basically locked himself inside. He wanted to contact Ron and ask how his trip had gone, but he had a feeling they wouldn't be back yet. After all, their trip did take longer than Harry's with the Weasleys.

**Ron **

Ron's trip had gone awfully. He had been squeezed in the backseat beside Harry's cousin, and in all honesty, he would have preferred to travel in the boot with Harry's trunk.

They didn't talk the entire hour and a half home. Vernon was driving, with random statements at passing drivers. "Maniac! He's at least five kilometres over the speed limit!" or "What, is that guy old? He's holding up the rest of the street!" in between lots of honking.

Petunia was doing her best to ignore Ron's existence, and Ron was glad. She didn't seem like a very friendly woman. _Maybe this was a bad idea… _Ron thought.

Dudley, he thought was the cousin's name, was stuffing his face with chips and was drinking a whole bottle of cola. That kid was seriously overweight, Ron had thought. In fact, Dudley and Vernon were both on the right hand side of the car, and it was slightly tipped that way…

Ron had never been _in _Harry's house, but almost a year ago he had helped Harry escape from it, so he knew roughly where Harry's room was. He was surprised with what he saw. The bars from the previous year were gone (the Dursleys must not have bothered to re-install them), but there were locks on the door, and a cat-flap which he assumed was for those instances Harry had told him about, when the Dursleys locked him in his room for days at a time.

Dudley pushed past Ron in the hallway and almost broke his arm by trapping him in between himself and the wall. Ron was rubbing his arm when he went into Harry's room, which was a total mess. It wasn't messy like "Oh- look at that hoarder who won't throw anything away," it was messy like he needed to put those clothes in the wash and then make his bed. His own mother would never have allowed that mess.

Ron put his trunk in the wardrobe, and put Hedwig's cage on the desk. Just as Ron had started heading downstairs to where the wonderful smell was coming from, which he assumed was dinner, the door was slammed in his face and the locks started being clasped.

"I still haven't forgotten what happened last summer." What he recognized to be Harry's uncle's voice said.

"When I escaped?" Ron asked. That was all he could be referring to. As far as Ron was aware Harry hadn't done anything else to annoy his uncle so much.

"Of course when you escaped, bloody fool! Just because of that you will spend three days in here. By yourself."

"What about the toilet? What if I need to go?"

"Surely you must know by now boy! There is a pot under your bed, and I will come twice a day to let you go to the toilet and empty the pot."

"What about meals? You won't let me starve, will you?"

"As much as I would like to, I don't think Petunia would be very happy if I let her sister's child die, as much as she hates her sister. Your meals will be given three times a day, along with a bottle of water. You will be allowed to refill it when you have a bathroom break, _but that's it_. Your meals will be given through the flap here. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"_Yes, what?_"

"Um, sir?"

"Very good." Vernon said before leaving.

_This is so unfair_. Technically he, Ron, was actually being punished, because he helped in Harry's escape. But surely the Dursleys must know that it wasn't Harry's idea to escape? His own mother hadn't even cared enough to actually punish him, and his dad was actually pleased they had retrieved Harry. But the Dursleys? They despised Harry so much, so why be angry when he leaves? And such a ludicrous punishment? This was like kidnapping, except, they were technically his legal guardians.

He wanted to contact Harry, he knew they would be back by now; they would have been back ages ago. Would Harry be able to contact him? _Oh wait- Hedwig! _Ron thought.

Ron found some spare paper and some thin instrument that had ink already in it. He had no clue what it was, but he decided to use it because Harry needed new ink bottles.

_Dear Harry, _

_I arrived home safely, but your uncle locked me in your room for three days. When I get out, could you call me on the felly-tone thing? I don't think your relatives would be happy if I use Hedwig, from what you've told me they hate magic. You obviously know your number and you know when the muggles would be out. I hope to hear from you!_

_From, _

_Ron. _

_P.S. How are Mum and Dad? And is Ginny coping well? She's still upset over the whole Chamber of Secrets thing. And Fred and George will be onto you, trust me, they are good when it comes to these sorts of things. They are very, very observant. _

Ron put it in an envelope he found under some more papers, wrote the Burrow's address and told Hedwig to go to the Burrow. Hedwig flapped her wings and then flew off.

Ron was distracted by the smell of Sheppard's pie coming up the stairs. He rushed over to the cat flap when he heard it open. "I'll be back in twenty minutes for your plate, alright?" Petunia said.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." The words burned his tongue. In this instance, he would rather his Aunt Tessie than this woman.

_This is going to be a fun summer, _Ron thought sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Harry**

The Weasleys were all sitting around the table having a breakfast which consisted of everything you could imagine- eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, cereal, tea, coffee. Mrs Weasley must have been up for hours cooking it all.

Arthur was at the head of the table reading the morning _Daily Prophet_. There was a man with long hair on the front, in what appeared to be a mug shot.

"Oh no!" Mr Weasley exclaimed.

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, but how? That's impossible… No one has ever escaped before!"

"Who's Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"Well Ron, you see, your friend Harry is an orphan because You-Know-Who killed his parents. But to find them, he had to know where they were. Sirius Black was a death eater and betrayed Harry's parents to the Dark Lord. And now I fear that he will try to find Harry and finish what You-Know-Who started."

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! Ron is in serious danger! All because of me! _Harry couldn't stop the thoughts spinning in his head. He imagined what Mrs. Weasley would say when she found out that Ron was dead because of their foolish actions…

Harry heard a screeching sound, and then Hedwig flew in through the window. _Hedwig!_ He could contact Ron and warn him!

"Oh look, Harry's been sending letters." George muttered.

"Why don't you read it Ron?" Fred asked.

"Leave him alone, it's his private mail." Mrs Weasley said. Harry silently thanked her, grabbed Hedwig and went up to Ron's room.

He opened the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I arrived home safely, but your uncle locked me in your room for three days. When I get out, could you call me on the felly-tone thing? I don't think your relatives would be happy if I use Hedwig, from what you've told me they hate magic. You obviously know your number and you know when the muggles would be out. I hope to hear from you!_

_From, _

_Ron. _

_P.S. How are Mum and Dad? And is Ginny coping well? She's still upset over the whole Chamber of Secrets thing. And Fred and George will be onto you, trust me, they are good when it comes to these sorts of things. They are very, very observant. _

Well they were certainly onto him all right. But this was worse than Harry thought; they were actually punishing Ron when Harry was the one who escaped. And Harry had no clue when they would be out; their daily activities varied depending on who was coming over.

He was so absorbed in the letter that he didn't notice Fred and George enter. "So… _Ron, _why does this letter from _Harry_ begin with _Dear Harry_?" Fred asked after skim reading it.

"Very curious, don't you think Fred?" George added.

"_Very _curious indeed, George. Maybe _Ron_ here could explain it to us."

"Okay, okay! I'm Harry! Hermione switched our bodies so we could experience the other's life for the summer!"

"That's what we thought." The twins stated.

"So now, the question is,"

"What are we going to do with this information?" Fred started and George finished.

"Please don't tell anyone! We have to find a way to switch back because Ron is in danger, and I don't want to go on your holiday while Ron misses out!"

"How are we going to do this?" Fred wondered aloud.

"We could always tell mum, well our mum, and arrange to have Ron meet us here." George replied.

"But Ron's been locked in my bedroom for three days for what happened last summer…" Harry pointed out.

"You mean when we busted you out of your prison cell?"

"Pretty much." Harry answered.

"He can survive a few days in there couldn't he? And then we could bust him out?" George asked.

"I don't know… Ron isn't used to being locked in there. I mean, I'm used to being given small portions, but Ron? I mean, when in your life has your mother not fed you?"

"Damn, you're right. We could find a way to switch you back early. You could send Hedwig to Hermione asking her to do the counter-spell." Fred suggested.

"Will it get to her in time before we leave? I mean we're going tomorrow for three weeks…"

"Ugh, I have absolutely no idea. Ronniekins wanted this. Why not let him have it?" George smirked.

"Because I feel partly responsible for this…"

"Hey, what's the spell to switch bodies? Fred and I could try it!" George laughed.

"It would make no difference you bloody idiot!" Fred exclaimed.

"We could do it to mess with mum, because we have slight differences, our eye colour for instance, and then if we switch back it'll mess with her more."

"If you do it I'll tell her." Harry butted in.

"Fine, we won't do it then, whatever. But you should write to Hermione, and Ron."

"Yeah I should. Okay, thanks guys. You can leave now."

"Awww, okay Ronniekins." Fred laughed.

"Oh shut up."

They chuckled and left.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We have to switch me and Ron back! Ron's family is going to Egypt tomorrow and we have to do it before then because I don't want to go on their holiday with them. Ron should be going, not me! _

_And my aunt and uncle are punishing Ron for last summer, so he's been locked in my room for three days! And now Sirius Black has escaped and Mr Weasley seems to think that I'll be in danger. Do you know the counter-spell so we can fix this? Please, help me Hermione!_

_Harry _

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and told her to go to Hermione's house. She flew off and then Harry realised that he forgot to give her a letter for Ron.

_Damn it! I'm an idiot! _Harry screamed mentally.

He would just have to wait for Hermione's reply. Hopefully it would be that day.

Harry went downstairs to the twins and they played Wizard's Chess. Hedwig arrived back late that afternoon.

He eagerly opened the envelope, hoping for good news.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. It says in the spell book that you don't need to be together, but I have to cast the spell on one of you, and seeing as how you are at the Burrow, Ron is in Little Whinging and I'm not… I'm sorry but you guys need to put up with it until the end of summer. _

_I'll see if there's a way I can do it before then but I'm afraid I probably won't be able to. _

_My sincerest apologies,_

_Hermione_

"Damn it!" Harry shouted.

"What?" Fred and George asked.

"Hermione can't change us back unless she casts the spell on one of us."

"Do you know where Hermione lives?" Fred asked.

"Roughly. In London. Why?"

"What if we take you there?" George was thinking along the same lines as Fred, like always.

"What, how?"

"We have brooms, we could take you there, get her to perform the spell and then take Ron back with us." Fred replied.

"But there's no magic outside of Hogwarts!"

"You know the Ministry can't actually tell who's casting a spell, right? That's why when Dobby was doing magic last year, you got blamed? When they detected magic coming from your house, they assumed it was you, because you are the only wizard living there." George answered.

"But Hermione is the only witch in her house too…"

"Which is why we take her somewhere where she won't be," Fred and George said together.

"Like where?"

"Diagon Alley," they both said again.

"What- do it tonight?"

"When everyone has gone to sleep," Fred nodded.

"I believe Freddie that's a great idea," George said as he patted his twin on the back.

"Okay, we'll do it then. I'll write to Hermione to let her know," Harry said.

"It's a date." Fred and George cheered.

"Oh Merlin…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Ron**

_Well this is fun_¸ Ron thought, trying not to yawn. Being bored always made him tired. He'd almost fallen asleep in half of their Divination classes because he was so bored. So far, Ron had slept through about 18 hours' worth of his punishment. He'd been in there for a day and a half.

"Oh Merlin's beard… what will I do when this punishment is over? It's not like I can hang out with Dudley, and his uncle and aunt hate the sight of me, so anything involving them is out of the question." Ron said to himself.

Hedwig returned. She flew in through the open window and squawked loudly, demanding feeding.

"Shut that bloody bird up!" Vernon yelled from the end of the hall.

"Yes sir!" Ron replied.

Ron found where Harry kept the food for Hedwig, gave her the recommended amount and started reading the letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'll try to switch back as soon as possible. Please be careful, because your dad tells me that Sirius Black, a lunatic serial killer, has escaped from Azkaban, and wants to kill me, except in this instance it means you. _

_I don't know what happens if you get killed in my body, but I don't think it would be a good thing. Please be safe! _

_Fred and George know what happened, they figured it out, or pretended they already had when I told them. I think it's mainly because I wasn't acting like you very well. That and the letter addressed "Dear _Harry_" didn't really help. _

_Anyway, I'll try and change us back as soon as possible. I don't think it's fair that you have to live out my punishment for me. Even though by the time I change us back you would have completed most of it for me anyway… but let's not worry about that now! _

_From _

_Harry_

Oh yay, Harry was trying to switch them back! If Harry was right, then he, Ron, would need to be careful. There is nothing to say that Sirius Black wouldn't know where Harry lives, and may be able to find Ron while he was still in confinement.

**Harry**

Harry was freaking out about what they were going to do tonight. Not only if they get caught would he most likely be expelled, but he was angry at himself for the letter he wrote to Ron.

He didn't even mention the fact that he would get to go on their family holiday if this plan failed.

When everyone had gone to bed, Harry lay awake for an hour, and then Fred and George came and got him. Earlier, Harry had found the slip of paper that she had given Ron with her phone number from their first year, so he had called that number from a public telephone twenty minutes from the Weasleys house, and asked which house she lived in. She had already received the letter, so she was up-to-date on all the plans.

Fred and George pulled out their broomsticks from the shed. There was another one in there too, so they gave that one to Harry to use.

"Which direction is London?" Fred asked.

"Hold on…" George said as he muttered a spell to keep his wand pointing north, so they would always be in the direction of London. "Okay, let's go. It should only take about an hour for the whole thing at most."

They flew through the air; Harry could feel the cool air on his face, making the hairs on his neck stand up. Harry missed being on a broom, he couldn't wait until the next school year, when they could play Quidditch again.

"Okay," Fred shouted, "we should land at the end of her street and walk. Don't want to raise any muggle suspicions."

They did so. She lived at number twenty-nine, so they had a small walk before they found her house. Hermione was waiting by the front gate.

"Oh good, you're here," Hermione said. "So whose broom am I riding on?"

"Mine," Fred said.

"Awesome," Hermione replied. She actually blushed slightly, and they both did when she put her hands around his waist.

"Okay, let's go!" George called, smirking at the awkwardness of his twin.

Harry could roughly remember where the Leaky Cauldron was, and as it was night time, they decided it would be busy and they would therefore be safe in there.

They went to a corner full of wizards, and then Hermione turned to Harry with her wand out.

"_Commuto ad Teipsum!" _she said. Nothing happened.

She expected it to be immediate like last time. It wasn't. The boy staring back at her was definitely Harry. He didn't look confused in the slightest, he merely looked expectant.

"Hermione, could you please cast the spell?" he asked politely, but she could sense the impatience in his voice.

"I have." She replied.

"You what?" the three boys replied.

"I cast the spell. It obviously didn't work. I'm sorry Harry but you're stuck in Ron's body for a little while longer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Harry**

Harry got home and felt like throwing something. It was awful! Hermione, the smartest Witch he knew, couldn't even switch them back!

"It's okay, he can put up with it for three weeks…" George said, trying to console him.

"I don't know if he can." Harry sighed.

"We'll find a plan to switch you back, don't worry," Fred replied.

Harry went to bed but couldn't sleep. Ron was depending on him, and he couldn't even figure out how to switch them back.

At four o'clock, Arthur woke everyone up. "Come _on_! We don't want to be late!"

"How are we even getting there?" Fred asked.

"We are going on an aeroplane! I'm so excited! Maybe I can ask the flight attendant how they stay up."

"Oh, great!" Harry said. He'd never been on a plane.

"Wear your most muggle-looking clothes guys!"

Arthur was wearing jeans that Harry suspected the Ministry had given him. "Um, Dad?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I think you may be wearing them backwards…"

"Oh," he said, blushing. "I'll go fix them then."

They were on the plane, after much help from the Ministry of Magic. Somehow, the Ministry managed to convince every single person it was necessary to talk to that you don't need a passport. They pretty much were on their way within twenty minutes of arriving, and they were the only ones on the plane. _A private jet I think it's called_, Harry thought.

While they were sitting in the luxury seats, Harry couldn't stop thinking about how much Ron would have loved this. Harry tried to make himself as bored as possible, so he wouldn't feel bad about enjoying Ron's holiday, although the endless supply of food, drinks, muggle movies and music didn't really help.

About three hours into their flight, the Pilot came out to talk to everyone. All the Weasleys turned a shade of green.

"Sh- shouldn't you be flying the plane?!" Arthur asked, alarmed.

"I've got the co-pilot in the cockpit."

"You mean there are _two _pilots?"

"Oh, yes. In pretty much all flights there are two pilots. And the plane is on autopilot anyway."

"Autopilot? What's that?"

"It's when the plane pretty much operates itself. It doesn't land or anything, it just keeps everything under control, so to speak."

"Wow," Mr Weasley said, clearly stunned.

After about half an hour of just talking (considering the Weasleys didn't want to give too much away about themselves, it was a relatively short chat), the pilot returned to the cockpit, much to the relief of Arthur.

"I thought we were going to crash!" Arthur announced.

"So did I," most of the other Weasleys agreed.

When they arrived in Egypt a couple of hours later, they got through the airport with as little fuss as they had in London.

They didn't do much that day. They were staying in a luxury hotel, according to what Mr Weasley had read from the brochure. "Our room has three bedrooms, its own kitchen, and lounge room, with a cable television, whatever that is. How's that different from a regular television? Anyway, it has a swimming pool too. What's a swimming pool?"

"It's like a massive hole in the ground, but it is full of water. Except its walls are tiled or paved so the water doesn't get mud in it or anything." Harry stated.

"Oh, those muggles!"

"That's actually pretty awesome. How did you know that Ron?" Fred asked.

"Oh, um…"

"Did Harry tell you?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Oh yes."

"But how did Harry know? He's never been to a pool either. As far as I know." George added.

Actually, George was right. Harry had never been to a pool. He supposed he would get the opportunity now. That was if the heat didn't evaporate all the water.

"Oh, um, Hermione told me. Yeah, now that I think of it, it was Hermione."

"Her life must be fascinating, growing up with muggles." Arthur declared.

Arthur and Molly started a discussion with Bill and Charlie about how astounding muggles could be, while Percy was reading some book about becoming a Ministry official. Ginny was zoned out in the back seat, and Harry was shooting Fred and George a _what-the-hell-are-you-doing _look.

They shrugged and got back to scheming about something.

Harry tried to sleep, he was very tired. Soon though, they had arrived at the "luxury hotel".

Harry thought that the house that he had to go with the Dursleys to when they were trying to stop the wizards finding him should have had a higher star rating than this dump.

Harry could smell rats. _Scabbers would fit in great here_, Harry thought sarcastically.

"Well, this is… nice." Arthur said.

"Dad, it's a dump." Bill replied.

"Seriously, I think something died in here." Charlie added.

"Let me clean it up!" Molly yelled.

She got out her wand, and whispered "_Patet de pulmentum!" _The mess from the floor disappeared, the windows were once again see through, the kitchen benches were clean, the beds were made and the desks uncluttered.

"That's better!"

Harry went into the room he was sharing with Fred and George, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Ron**

Ron had felt strange ever since the previous night, when he had felt a tingle run down his spine. Looking back on it, he supposed he had probably just been cold, and had shivered, but at the time it felt weird.

Harry still hadn't changed them back. He had hoped that it would have been soon, but Ron suspected that Harry was still trying to figure out how.

Ron wrote a letter to Harry, telling him that he was fine, all was well, and he was looking forward to seeing him again. He sent it off with Hedwig, telling him to give it to Ron.

_I wonder if Hedwig knows_.

The next morning Ron was in a good mood. _Last day of punishment!_

Ron had started getting to work on Harry's homework. He supposed that he shouldn't write the name, because even though he was in Harry's body, he still had his own handwriting.

After he'd almost completed Divination, which was actually quite easy, Ron started to feel sick. He threw up out the window, which could be opened a fraction but not enough to escape out of. Even if it had been, Ron would never attempt it as he wasn't a big fan of heights. He still preferred heights to spiders, though.

Ron lay in bed, trying to keep down his breakfast. When Aunt Petunia came for lunch, Ron asked for a bucket.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I feel sick…"

"Oh, so it was _you _who threw up on my white lilies!"

"But I had no choice! There was nowhere else I could-"

"Enough excuses! I had to spend the morning trying to get the smell of vomit out of my garden! Do you know how hard that is?"

"No."

"No, _what_?"

"No Aunt Petunia."

"Good. I will get you a bucket. _No more throwing up out the window, _understand?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

She pushed the meal through but Ron didn't feel like eating for once.

**Hermione**

_Why didn't it work?_ Hermione asked herself for the millionth time. It had been almost a day since it failed, but yet she still had no answers.

She started reading through some of her spell books for an answer. When she was reading _The History of Spells- Second Edition_ she came across some very surprising information.

Commuto Corpora, _otherwise known as the body changing spell, was created in 1960 by muggle-born David Little. The spell can be used to switch the minds of two individuals, and no one by sight could detect that someone else was controlling the body. The spell was very popular when first created, but has since gone out of common practice._

_The sister-spell, _Commuto ad Teipsum, _is used to switch the minds back, but is very difficult. In fact, the spell itself only works in fifty per cent of cases. If the spell is performed but doesn't work, one of the people involved will start getting symptoms of the rare disease known as _Wizard's Disease_, as it has only ever been diagnosed in Wizards. No witch has ever gotten the disease; therefore if the spell is performed between a man and a woman but doesn't work, the man will be the one who gets symptoms. _

_Wizard's Disease is untreatable, and will result in death after a month. Symptoms are loss of appetite, vomiting, fever and then eventually, nausea, memory loss, random bleeding, blackening of limbs, headaches and sleep-walking. Sleep-walking may not sound bad, but these are extreme cases in which the victim would jump off a balcony, for instance. _

_Therefore, the spell and its sister spell has been out-lawed and if completed can result in a life sentence in Azkaban. _

Hermione closed the book and gasped. Why did she not check the book before? This book was written after the one she had read on the train, so of course it hadn't been taken out. But of course, now that mean that one of the boys has Wizard's Disease. One of the boys is going to die…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Ron **

Ron's temperature had gotten worse. He was now allowed out, but he couldn't even get out of bed. Despite his illness he enjoyed the irony of it.

Aunt Petunia had come to take his temperature a couple of times. Anyone could tell by her expression that she was only doing it because she had to.

"39, goodness! Stay away from my Dudders!" she exclaimed.

He'd been sick a lot since the day earlier, and he hadn't eaten since then, so he was surprised he could produce that much vomit on an empty stomach. It was almost as if his stomach was magically filling up, only for him to have to bring it up again.

He longed for a letter from Harry or Hermione, but neither had sent anything. Ron didn't know why Harry hadn't responded, he normally would have by now. It's not like the Burrow was far from Surrey, an hour and a half at most.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" Ron asked Harry's aunt.

"I don't know. Seems like the flu. You probably picked it up from one of the _freaks _at your school," she replied.

Ron didn't have the strength to respond, so he just left it. She walked out. He closed his eyes, and swore he could see sand. He wondered if hallucinations were a symptom of the flu.

_I need to get to St Mungo's. They'll know what to do. _

Unlikely, though, seeing as he couldn't even get out of bed, and Hermione and Harry didn't seem to be coming to his rescue. Mind you, they didn't even know he was sick.

_Hurry up Hedwig! _

**Harry**

Harry had the strangest dream. He dreamt that Ron died of some disease he picked up in South America. Harry hadn't been feeling all too great either, though. He had started having headaches. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he swore he could see Privet Drive. Which was weird, because he was in Egypt.

They went around with a Wizard Tour Guide, and there were several other wizards too. They saw many great sights. They weren't in El Giza, so they couldn't see the Great Pyramid of Giza, but there were scale models where they were staying and even sarcophaguses.

Everything seemed so magical- Harry couldn't even comprehend the fact there were Wizards that long ago.

He didn't feel great. On top of the headaches, he had started having nosebleeds and feeling dizzy. Fred and George were concerned. They still tried to joke about it, though.

"Maybe you've got Wizard's Disease." Fred suggested, smirking.

"You could have contracted it from the ancient mummies… oooh!" George joked.

"Good one guys," Harry replied before vomiting.

Mrs Weasley was worried for him, and kept suggesting they brew some potion that treats the common cold. Mr Weasley said that they didn't have a cauldron and most likely would not be able to afford the ingredients, so they just tried to help him as best they could without magic.

"How are you feeling, Ronald?" Percy asked, which surprised Harry.

"Bloody fantastic," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Oh, well that's good," Percy said as he left.

_What an idiot_.

**Hermione**

Hermione had been searching through every wizarding book she could get her hands on for Wizard's Disease. The same words kept cropping up- _untreatable, highly fatal, no known cure_…

_Have they even definitely got it? _She wondered, but then she remembered the spell didn't work so one of them must have it.

She would have to find a way to contact them. But there was no way to, because she didn't have an owl.

Hermione was reading through the fifth book when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She yelled as she ran downstairs.

She opened the door, expecting to see her neighbours or even parents, but it wasn't them. It was a cloaked man with a wand pointed right at her face.

"You are wanted at the Ministry," he told her.

"What? Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"But what about my parents? They'll be home soon…"

"The Ministry will take care of that."

She asked if she could go to the toilet, instead retrieved her wand, went downstairs, and locked and shut the door. The man held out his arm. _Oh, he wants me to hold on_. She linked her arm through his, and a second later she felt a pull from behind her navel. She landed next to a Telephone Booth a second later.

Hermione threw up, right on the man's clothes. His face showed a look of utter disgust as he vanished the evidence of what had happened.

"What… what was that?"

"We just apparated." He replied. She knew the concept, but had never done it before.

They went into the phone booth, typed in the code 62442 and said they were there for a meeting with Cornelius Fudge.

_Oh no, oh gosh! He knows about what I did! _The phone booth moved and a second later they were in the Ministry. She had never been in the Ministry before, but she had read so much about it.

The man escorted her to the Minister of Magic's office, knocked and left.

"Enter," Cornelius said a moment later.

She walked inside and was surprised at what she saw. The room was bright green and had every magical object you could think of in it.

"So, Miss Granger, do you have any idea why you are here?"

"I think so… because I performed the body-switching spell."

"Not only that, you did it while you are underage. Underage wizards are not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Yes Minister."

"That is why I am expelling you from school."

Hermione's face fell. Expelled! She, Hermione Jean Granger, had been expelled! She would rather die than this. She could only imagine what her family would say… And the thought of never seeing Ron or Harry again… _But I will never see one of them again anyway_, she reminded herself.

"Not going to present any arguments otherwise?" Fudge asked.

"I have no excuses or arguments sir. I shouldn't have done what I did. But Minister… I need your help."

He looked down at her, and he seemed to soften a bit. "What is it, love?"

"The spell didn't work which means one of my friends is going to die! I- I don't know how to fix this… They are going to die because I did the spell without reading about it first…"

"Who did you perform the spell for?"

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"H-Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? He may die?"

She heard a clock somewhere strike 12. "Yes."

"Well then we need to go to St. Mungo's." The Minister replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming guys, I love hearing your opinions! I think there will only be a few more chapters, because I want to end it soon. I have a good idea for the end so watch this space!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Hermione **

"Minister… what are we doing?" she asked as they apparated to the ground floor of St Mungo's.

He pretended not to hear her, went up to the receptionist who looked half asleep, and whispered something to her.

"Yes, right away sir," she replied as she pushed a button under her desk, but not before checking to make sure no one else was looking.

A few minutes later, two wizards in long coats appeared seemingly out of the wall. Hermione could see though that they had a door that looked like the wall panelling, so it didn't stand out and wasn't visible unless you knew it was there.

"Minister," the tallest wizard said, looking startled.

"Yes, we need to see the research you are conducting," the Minister replied.

"But-"

"Of course, Minister," the second man interrupted, elbowing the first.

They went back in through the door, and it closed behind them.

"So, I need to see what you have been working on for the cure of Wizard's Disease."

"Minister, with all due respect, the cure is years away…"

"Years away? But we need it by the end of the month!" Hermione cried.

"Why? Is there a Wizard who has it? We only get about one case a year now. Thirty years ago it was very common, and many died of it." The shorter, older wizard said.

"Yes, Harry Potter has it." Fudge replied.

"_May _have it," Hermione corrected.

"Good lord, does he really? Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived- until he got Wizard's Disease…" the first wizard laughed.

"This is no times for jokes, Derwent," Mr Fudge growled.

"Derwent? As in Dilys Derwent, one of the Headmistresses of Hogwarts and a St Mungo's healer?" Hermione asked.

"The very same. We're distantly related; my father told me all about her as a child."

"No time for chatting!" Fudge yelled. "We need to get a cure…"

"The chances of us actually doing it by your deadline are slim." Derwent replied.

"Well then we better get to work, hadn't we?"

"Okay," the other wizard said, "well, we think there is a potion that can delay the death, but not all together prevent it. We believe that if a person continually drinks the potion, they will live a normal life."

"Right, and how do we make this potion?" Fudge asked.

They got all the ingredients and started brewing. When it came to chopping the bezoar, Hermione thought that was wrong.

"Wouldn't it be better to crush the bezoar?" Hermione asked.

"Look at you, thinking you're better than the Wizards working on this for years-" Derwent started.

"Shut up, Everard. I think she's right." Wizard Two said.

They started remaking the potion and crushed the bezoar. By the end, they had a bright pink potion.

"It's usually purple…" Derwent said hesitantly.

"Let's test it." The other wizard suggested.

"But we don't even know if Harry has the disease…" Hermione said.

"No, not on Harry. We have one person here that is very sick with it." He replied.

"How long did your potion last?" Hermione asked.

"A day. Very inconvenient, because it meant one was spending more money on ingredients to keep brewing it than they would earn from work…"

"Well then let's give it to him now and see if he has the symptoms tomorrow." Fudge said.

"Sure." They all agreed.

They gave the man the potion, and then Hermione asked the Minister to take her home.

"Oh no, you can't go home."

"What? Why not? Where will I go?"

He hesitated a moment before answering.

"Azkaban."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Harry**

"You feeling all right, son?" Arthur asked.

"No." Harry replied. Harry was feeling even worse than the previous day.

He swore he could see black spots on his feet, and they seemed to be growing bigger. He had woken up that morning and Arthur had asked if he was feeling better now that he'd had some rest.

"No I feel worse."

"Worse than you did an hour ago? When you came out to tell me how sick you were?"

"What do you mean? I only just woke up." Harry replied.

"But an hour ago you came out into the kitchen and told your mother that you had started throwing up and you had a huge headache." Arthur said.

"What? No I didn't!"

Harry didn't tell him that an hour ago, while he was sleeping, he swore that he could see the inside of his bedroom and his Aunt Petunia leaning over him, taking his temperature.

"Your temperature is over 39! You need to be taken to hospital!"

"St Mungo's…" He murmured, not being able to properly speak.

"No, the local hospital. What's St Mungo's? Is that some freak hospital? I am taking you to the local one, I don't want you infecting by Dudders."

That was when Harry had been pulled back into Ron's body.

Harry stopped daydreaming and focussed on Mr Weasley again.

"You must have been sleep-walking." Arthur told him.

"I've never done that before."

"I know Ron, I would know if you had."

"Oh, right."

Arthur left to talk to Molly. _I don't know if my dream was real, but if it was it means that Ron is sick too_.

Hedwig was pecking at the window. _Hedwig! _Harry walked over to the window, but it was hard because his feet were numb. Eventually he got to her, and the letter was just to let Harry know that Ron was alright.

_But is he? _

Harry quickly wrote a response telling him of his illness, his being in Egypt and asking Ron if he was okay or if he was sick too.

Harry went back to sleep and dreamed that he was being pushed into a car by his Aunt.

**Ron**

Ron had been awake for nearly 4 hours. Despite his tiredness, he couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them it had only been a few minutes.

Petunia had come in regularly to take his temperature, and Ron couldn't decide if he was feeling cold or hot. If he had his blanket off, he shivered, if he had it on, he felt too hot.

Eventually, Petunia had had enough of it and taken him to the hospital. Now he was in a room with a healer, only they called him a "Doctor". The "Doctor" said that Ron has a very vicious flu and must take "this" medicine twice a day.

They also said they would keep him in overnight for "observations". Ron had lain down on the bed provided, but couldn't sleep. The doctor came in, and gave him two small pills and told him that he would be asleep within half an hour.

Finally, sleep came. Ron could see his father, talking to him, asking him how he was.

"I still feel awful. I keep vomiting, I have awful headaches, I get random nosebleeds, apparently I'm sleep-walking and my feet have black spots on them."

_That's weird; I don't have any of that_.

"We may have to take you to St Mungo's." his father told him.

"But that's all the way back in London." He replied. It was only then he realised his room wasn't _his _room. It was some slightly larger room that had two other beds, clean, white walls and a red and blue striped carpet.

_Where am I?_

"We'll see how you feel tomorrow and if you feel worse we'll take you back. Do you think that there's some disease you may have picked up here?"

"Dad, I know Egypt is ancient, but even I doubt that I can get a disease from a mummy." Ron replied.

_I'm in Egypt?! _

After that he had a dreamless sleep, or, he supposed, Harry had gone to sleep too. It seemed that whenever he slept he was in his own body. _Is it the same for Harry? _Ron wondered when he awoke.

The medicine didn't appear to have worked. Ron was still sick. He expected to feel a little better, but if anything he felt worse. He checked his own feet, after he knew that Harry had spots, and saw that he indeed did too.

_How can Harry and I have the same disease if he's overseas? _

It must have something to do with the spell, Ron supposed. Something had backfired causing them to get some mystery disease. _Does Hermione know? Is she trying to help? _

Little did Ron know, Hermione had helped more than she realised.

**Hermione**

_I'll never be happy again_, Hermione thought for what seemed like the hundredth time since she'd been brought here.

She kept seeing things from her past: her Grandma's funeral, her ill grandfather, when she had been petrified earlier that year. Nothing was pleasant.

_I wish they'd hurry up and kill me_, she thought. But that was an odd thought, seeing as they weren't going to kill her, just leave her to the Dementors for the rest of her life.

She tried screaming, it didn't work. She learned quickly. There was no point. No one was going to help her, that would defeat the purpose of her imprisonment.

It was silent in there, like silence in memory of the death of someone. Which was fitting, as with the sadness she felt, it was as if someone had died.

She tried to not think about the images that kept cropping up; she just sat there focussing on positives. _At least with the cure, Harry and Ron will be safe. At least they get to have their happy ending. _

She couldn't struggle any longer; she sat down, staring at the wall, not moving. _What's the point?_ She thought. _I'll never be happy again, even if I do get out of this place. _

How long had she been there? A day? A day and a half? At least the Minister would know by now whether or not her cure had worked. She hoped it had, for Harry and Ron's sakes.

For a moment, she felt warmer. The dark, cold of the Dementors had been lifted for a moment.

She saw silver light coming from the end of the corridor. _What could that be_? She wondered.

"Hermione Granger?" The voice asked.

"Yes! Yes! I'm here!"

"We have been given orders for your immediate release from Azkaban!" the voice replied, sounding oddly familiar.

"What?" she asked. Last she heard, she was getting life.

The cloaked figure approached her cell. The silver light looked like mist in the shape of a wolf. The man took off his cloak- it was Fudge!

"Minister, why am I getting released?"

"Because: your cure worked! And as far as I am concerned, that means that you committed no crime. The spell was only banned because of the awful consequences if it doesn't work. Now that you've fixed it, you can be released."

He put the key in the lock and the gate opened. "So it definitely worked?"

"The young man who had the disease has shown no symptoms since. We don't know if he's definitely cured, but Derwent and Perkins are very thrilled."

"That's great. Harry and Ron didn't switch back, which means one must have the disease. We need to find them so we can cure them!" Hermione said.

"We? Young lady, there is no 'we'!"

"But please, Minister-!"

"Enough. As you are no longer a student of Hogwarts, you are classified as a muggle. You must go live back with your muggle parents."

"Sir-"

"No. I am sorry; there is nothing I can do."

Hermione was close to tears. She got released from Azkaban, but she couldn't use magic, she couldn't see her friends, and she couldn't be a witch. It was like her nightmares in her cell all over again.

Fudge took her through Azkaban, to the Entrance, which was concealed, and took her on a boat to the main land. From there, they apparated into her street.

"Goodbye, Hermione."

"Wait! Don't I get a trial, at least?"

The Minister looked surprised. "Well… yes."

"So, when's mine?"

"I'll organize something." He said vaguely before disapparating.

_I could still get to return Hogwarts_, Hermione thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Cornelius Fudge**

_Being the Minister is a piece of work, _Fudge thought_. Currently I'm running around for thirteen year olds_.

But even he couldn't pretend this wasn't important. He didn't know if Harry was sick, but if he was the antidote would need to be given to him as soon as possible.

He remembered Ron too, but he wasn't as important as Harry. However, the Minister needed to ensure the safety of both of them, so Harry could change back into his own body.

The Minister went to the Burrow, but no one was there. He apparated back to the Ministry, and then realised that Arthur was on leave so he could go to Egypt. _Oh Merlin, now I have to go to Egypt…_

He got all the details from the Minister for Magical Foreign Affairs and then he apparated to the small place in Egypt in which he'd been before. He'd never been to where the Weasleys were staying, but according to the map it wasn't far.

Half an hour later, he was at the hotel room of the Weasleys. He knocked and Arthur answered.

"Minister! Blimey, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to your son."

"Here!" Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Percy all quite eagerly shouted.

"No, um- Ronald."

"Damn." They all muttered.

"Minister, he's very sick…"

"I know, that's why I'm here."

"But how did you know?"

"He has Wizard's Disease."

"He what?!" All the Weasleys shouted.

"Okay, give it here!" Fred said to George.

"Fine." George said handing a galleon over to Fred.

"But Minister… that means he'll… die!" Mrs Weasley croaked.

"No, because two workers at St Mungo's along with his friend Granger have found the cure."

"Hermione? Oh my goodness, that girl is amazing." Fred remarked.

"Oooh! Freddie's in love!" George laughed.

"Shut up." He said as he nudged his twin.

"Anyway," said the Minister, interrupting the new conversation, "I need to see him."

"Sure, right this way." Arthur said, directing him through the rooms.

When they got to the room, Arthur offered to leave and then left the two alone.

"Harry, Harry can you hear me?"

"Wha-?" Harry asked, half asleep.

"I found the cure for your disease."

Harry's eyes opened wide. "_Minister_?"

"Yes. You have Wizard's disease, but your friend Granger discovered the cure."

"Hermione…"

"Is also the reason you are in this mess. Now drink this," he said holding up a small vial, "and you should feel better."

Harry sculled the whole thing and a few minutes later felt absolutely fine.

"Wow, Hermione figured that out?"

"With a lot of help from some St Mungo's workers."

"Awesome."

"How do you feel?" Fudge asked.

"Way better. You wouldn't even know I'd been sick if you had have just met me."

**Harry **

Harry felt dramatically improved by the time they got to Little Whinging.

They knocked on the door of Privet Drive. They were both wearing cloaks, so when Petunia answered the door it was no wonder she quickly allowed them into the house, away from neighbours who could spot them.

When they got into the lounge, Mr Dursley eyed Harry carefully.

"It's _you_."

"Huh?" Harry asked. He thought his uncle may have recognized him as Harry.

"You're that kid that helped Harry escape last year."

"Oh… um, no, Sir-"

"That is beside the point and that is not why we're here." Fudge interrupted.

"Why are you here? I don't normally allow _freaks _into my home." Petunia said.

"I am here to see, uh, Harry."

"He's not here." Petunia replied.

"What? Where is he?" Harry demanded.

"He's at the hospital, twenty minutes down the road. Have you come to take him?" Vernon added excitedly.

"Only for a day or two at most." The Minister replied.

"Oh." Their faces fell.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I will see myself out." The Minister said, with a hint of sarcasm. Well, more than just a hint.

"I'm sorry about them, Minister-" Harry started.

"Do not worry, young boy, it is not your fault."

They got to the hospital, asked to see Harry Potter, and when they said that they were family, they were permitted to go through. They found him in a public room with 5 other beds, three of which were filled by coughing men.

"Harry? _Minister_?" Ron asked.

"Yes, m'boy. We've come to cure you. You have Wizard's Disease."

"What? But, it's fatal… and there's no cure!" Ron said, panicking.

"Hermione found one!" Harry explained, rather pleased with his friend.

"Wow, really?" Ron asked.

"Yes." The Minister nodded. Ron threw up into a bucket provided, wiped his mouth and then turned back to the minister.

"Um, about that cure…?"

"Yes, it's here." Fudge said, pulling out another vial with the same stuff as Harry had drunk. "Just drink this and you should feel fine."

Ron did as instructed, and within twenty minutes, his urge to vomit had lowered, his headache had disappeared, and the spots on his feet were growing smaller and smaller.

"Thank you Minister!"

"Now, I need to switch you two back. Stand back to back; holding hands… yes, that's it… Now, _Commuto ad Teipsum_!"

The curtain had been closed, so no one else had seen. Harry fell forwards and Ron fell the other way.

"It worked! Thank you Minister!" Harry cried.

"Well, since it works in 50% of cases, I assumed it would work this time since it didn't the last time."

"Can we see Hermione?" Ron asked.

"At her trial."

"_Trial?_" The boys asked.

"Yes, she's been expelled."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated lately as frequently as I used to, I just started work and have been busy with a social life. (HA! Who am I kidding?) **

**Anyway, here is the update! This is the second last chapter I think and the last one will be posted within a few days. **

**Enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Hermione**

_Don't freak out, don't freak out_, but no matter how much she thought it she almost screamed. She had heard from Harry and Ron a few days ago. They'd been switched back and returned to their families with their families being none the wiser. They had been notified of her expulsion and her upcoming trial, and were invited to attend. Hermione wanted nothing more than to see them again, even if for the last time.

She had been sent a Ministry Escort to assist with actually getting into the Ministry. Plus, she was 13 so she needed someone with her, being under the age of 17.

They got into the trial room, which looked big enough that if filled with beds could sleep all of Hogwarts. Since when was it necessary to have this many people for a trial of underage magic? Was it because they were considering re-sending her to Azkaban?

She shivered; she didn't want to go back there, where nobody cared what happened to you, where nobody was able to soothe you, tell you it was going to be okay. That was mainly because it wasn't.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Fudge started, "you are here today because you, full knowingly, performed the Body Switching Spell while you are underage. Not only is underage magic illegal but so is the use of that spell. I request a full expulsion for this girl, she is lucky she is out of Azkaban."

Hermione looked to the crowd and saw Harry and Ron. Somehow, having them there was a calming influence.

"Have you any objections to what I just said?"

"I-I- I regret what I did Minister. At the time I believed I was helping, and it wasn't until after I attempted the spell I learnt that it was illegal. Had I been aware, I promise you sir, I would not have done the spell. I know that is no excuse for doing underage magic in the first place, but I am deeply truly sorry for my actions."

"Well, that was very, um, touching, Miss Granger, however like you said, that does not excuse the fact that you did underage magic."

Harry piped up from the sidelines.

"She only did it because we asked her to! I would have done the spell myself except I thought the person who originally cast the spell had to do it."

"That is all very good Mr Potter, but Miss Granger didn't have to listen to you. And she shouldn't have even done the spell in the first place."

"But it's like she said innit? The book she was reading from didn't say that the spell was illegal. And she performed it at Hogwarts so can only be charged for doing the second spell." Ron said, a bit of a stretch, but the Minister must have bought it because his face softened.

"But it didn't even work, so she didn't technically end up doing any magic outside of school." Harry added. By this point Hermione was holding her breath, but the Minister looked confused.

"But she intended to perform magic-"

"She didn't though! Because it didn't work!" Harry shouted.

"But it did, didn't it, because if the spell is cast but doesn't work it gives one of the enchantees, if you like, the Wizard's Disease? I don't know how both of you ended up getting it, but really it is because of her spell that you two ended up as sick as you were."

"It is also because of her that we're well again!" Ron yelled. "Without her, we would be at St Mungo's waiting to die! Not to mention all the future victims of the disease that she's saved!"

Fudge was staring at the ceiling, seemingly pondering what Ron had just said, while Hermione turned to the boys and mouthed _Thank-you_.

They returned with a grin and thumbs-up.

Amelia Bones started talking from the front row. "All those in favour of expulsion?"

About half the people in the room put their hands up, including Fudge's. She started counting and said, "I'm sorry love. But there's only a hundred here today, and there are fifty-three hands up. That's a majority."

"Hermione Jean Granger," the Minister concluded, "you have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your wand will be snapped and you will be forced to live in the Muggle World."

Hermione burst out in tears. Everyone had gotten up to leave, and the boys had come over to comfort her. "I'm a failure. I would rather die than this."

"Hermione, I wish I could get expelled instead of you. It's because of me arguing with Harry in the first place that you did the spell-"

"No, no. You two were great. But what are two kids, one not even a teenager yet, to one hundred officials from the Ministry?"

There was a ruckus from the front of the room.

"WAIT! Everybody sit back down!" A voice boomed from the front. Whoever the man was, he must have had a lot of authority, because everyone, including the Minister, sat down without another word.

Hermione knew that voice; she should have recognized it immediately. How many speeches had he given at feasts? Who was one of the first voices she heard after waking up from her petrification?

_Dumbledore!_

"My colleagues and I apologize for being late. We had not been notified of the trial until ten minutes ago."

"No matter Albus, the trial is over-"

"Oh, Cornelius, but I was under the impression that according to the law, every available member of the Wizengamot had to be present for this trial. Since I was available, but had not been notified, it is only fair to redo the trial."

"Redo the trial? Are you mad! No way!"

"Well then why not redo the vote? My associates were caught up to speed with Miss Granger's crimes. We are as prepared for the vote as you were two minutes ago."

Fudge looked outraged, but Amelia Bones nodded. "Of course, Dumbledore. You and the other Wizengamot members may sit down. How many of them are there?"

"Six."

"So that means there are one hundred and seven present at the Wizengamot today, correct?"

"Correct."

"All those in favour of expulsion?" She asked, a moment later when everyone had been seated.

All the same hands had been raised, none of the new hands had.

"All those in favour of dropping all charges?"

The rest of the hands were raised.

"Fifty-three out of one-hundred and seven. The majority rules, you are free to go."

"Defendant cleared of all charges." Fudge stated simply, before leaving. _He seems in oddly good spirits for someone who just had their butt kicked, _Hermione noted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- Last Chapter Guys! **

Ron and Harry ran up to Hermione still sitting in the chair.

"You did it Hermione!" they yelled. Hermione was thrilled. She thought the boys would be mad at her.

"So we're cool?" She asked.

"Um, when have we ever been un-cool?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… I thought you'd be mad at me for putting you through that."

"Of course we're not! You gave us what we wanted. Granted, I could have done without the Wizard's Disease," Ron smirked, "but because of you we didn't die from it. And who knows how many lives you've saved because of it?"

"I love you guys." She replied. The boys blushed but they all got pulled into a group hug.

Most of the members of the Wizengamot had left, but Dumbledore and the six others remained. They pulled the hoods down from their cloaks- they were the rest of the Weasleys!

"Professor! You managed to trick some of the best Wizards of our day and age, how did you manage that, I don't even know, what is going on-"

"Hermione, calm down. I only did because you are too bright to be expelled."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Thank you sir."

"My pleasure. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to…" He left, leaving everyone completely shocked.

"That man…" Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Hermione! So glad to see you didn't get expelled!" Molly said.

"Thanks to you guys. I can't thank you enough."

"I would have done the same thing for someone I liked." Fred said.

George looked like he was fighting back laughter.

"Um, thanks Fred…"

"Just ignore him dear." Molly told her.

"Don't worry, I do." She replied.

"Ooooh, Freddie. Looks like you need some ice!" George said.

"Whatever."

They talked for a while longer, and soon after, everyone except Ron, Harry and Hermione left.

"So is your family going back to Egypt?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yes. I'm so excited! We still have a week and a half left of our holiday. We're going to El Giza tonight so we can see the pyramids tomorrow."

"Awesome! I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you I was in Egypt…"

"Well, you technically did. I just didn't get your letter until after I knew."

Just then, a man walked in. "Hermione Granger. I'm here to take you back to your house."

"Yes sir." She grabbed his arm and they disappeared.

"Wicked." Ron said, after the small popping sound. "I should probably get back to my family…"

"I'll walk with you."

Harry and Ron were walking down the halls, talking.

"So, do you agree with me now? Do you think your family is better?" Harry asked.

"Yes. No offence but your aunt and uncle are jerks."

"Why would that be offensive? I agree with you!" Harry laughed.

"So, you still think my family is better?"

"Yes."

"I think I may agree with you mate." Ron replied.

They walked back onto the main floor, laughing and joking. Ron met with his family, and they left.

Harry was to wait for the Minister to escort him home. Harry thought of the last few weeks, what a huge adventure. Little did he know that was nothing compared to what would happen that year at school.

**That's it guys! I will probably write another Fanfiction, but I have no clue when. Good ideas take time to come up with! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Your feedback is the best part of writing! **

**~The Fairy Princess (who loves you all) **


End file.
